strikeforceheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sniper (Class)
"Boom, headshot!" :"Sure, blame the lag." '' ::- The Sniper The' Sniper''' is a class replacing the Assassin from Strike Force Heroes. In Strike Force Heroes 2, the player can start playing with a Sniper with a Dragunov and a Five Seven. In the third game, he has an Intervention and a Tac 15. Behavior (As campaign character) In the second Campaign, the Sniper ally is known as Jyn, but the Sniper can be randomly recruited as part as your team if you complete the Watch Your Back challenge mission in Strike Force Heroes 3. He is usually found as the top killer, with the most kills, due to the improved sniper AI in Strike Force Heroes 2, allowing them to shoot at a much longer range than most other AI. Gaming style (For player) The sniper has the lowest armour, however having high precision. The sniper can use snipers and SMGs as primaries and pistols and melee weapons as secondaries. Attachments are primarily grips for SMGs, and snipers possessing lasers and heartbeat sensors. Armour, is standard Kevlar, oobleck, magnetic, static, and superalloy. Due to the range of snipers, (Beware the Barrett, its shots might run out of range unexpectedly. Check for range stats) and the behavior of AI that they have a certain limited radius to target, (AI snipers having particularly large aiming radius) the sniper usually kills the enemy before having a chance to shoot back, and keep a fair distance. AI behavior Snipers, ally, or enemy, has a particularly large aiming radius, to reduce the former SFH1 vulnerability of sniper assassins. In Hard and especially insane, targeting is inhumanely fast, being able to hit and kill in usually 1 hit through even the smallest gaps. For the sniping player, these adversaries are the hardest competitors, on par with Generals or Gunslingers. Comparison Compared to other classes, his damage and accuracy are almost superior to his fellow classes. His range and vison also succeed those classes as well. Sadly, his health, ammo, and rate of fire lack in comparison to other classes. Abilities Passive Skill *Kill Steal: Killing is much easier when you're not being fired at (+15% damage to enemies that are not actively shooting at you) *Armor Piercing: Your bullets pierce through some of the enemy's armor, damaging his health as well. (Pierce 80% of the enemy's armor) *Extreme Focus: Taking your time for precise shots will heavily increase the damage. (+30% damage after not shooting for 1 second) *Overkill: Killing an enemy with huge damage adds excess damage to your next shot (Adds excess kill damage to next shot) Killstreaks *Battle Scan: Reveals enemies on the minimap and makes enemy team take 10% More Damage. Made somewhat useless by a heartbeat sensor. *True Stealth: Makes you invisible for 8 seconds, shooting or being damaged will make you visible for a short amount of time, useful for capturing objectives and running away. *Aimbot: All of your shots have a 75% Chance of being counted as headshots for 8 seconds, useful for SMGs. *Wallhack: Allows you to shoot through any walls for 8 seconds; this is obviously useless for melee weapons. Tips *True Stealth will not reveal you no matter how fast you run, however, being in the midst of combat with it is not a good idea, as there is a good chance you will be shot by an enemy aiming for the rest of your team. *Overkill stacks quite fast with sniper rifles, especially the Intervention(The highest damage sniper rifle). *Overkill transfers between weapons, use it for killing that one guy blocking your way back to your flag. *You have a higher sight range than most classes, so you may or may not want a heartbeat sensor because it does boost up your recoil a lot. *When you shoot an enemy that cannot see you, they don't even look in your direction. Take advantage of this. *Hide behind your teammates, especially the Juggernauts, you are the most fragile class in the game. *It's generally not a good idea to use the sniper in challenges that give you specific weapons because you are the most fragile and your powerful sniper rifles can do nothing when you can't use them. Category:Strike Force Heroes 2 Category:Melees Category:Snipers Category:Classes Category:Sniper rifle Category:SFH2 Class Category:Assassin